


Generał

by FinsterVater1969



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Gen, Pogłoski o śmierci Huxa, Poza generałem Huxem, a rzecz dzieje się dzień po Epizodzie IX, a wojna jeszcze potrwa, bo to jest AU, są przesadzone, wszyscy pozostali są tylko wzmiankowani
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinsterVater1969/pseuds/FinsterVater1969
Summary: Fic był prezentem urodzinowym dla Nuki-Coli. 100 lat!Rzecz dzieje się dzień po wydarzeniach z Epizodu IX (TROS) Generał Hux wbrew rozsiewanym pogłoskom żyje. I ma się dobrze. No, prawie... I zawsze trzeba mieć wyjście awaryjne.
Kudos: 1





	Generał

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukaCola2077](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCola2077/gifts).



> Fic został skasowany przy okazji kasacji starego konta, gdyż nie wiedziałem że opowiadania będące podarunkami i podpięte do innych kont też zostaną usunięte

Obudził się. Funkcje życiowe wracały. Rozejrzał się dookoła, choć z trudem. Dopiero co otwarte oczy nie przywykły od razu do intensywnego, sztucznego światła. Pomieszczenie było schludne i czyste, łóżko wygodne. Aparatura medyczna cichutko pykała, a droid medyczny sprawdzał coś na ekranie. Obok, pod ścianą zauważył wygięty napierśnik. Wielofunkcyjny – uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli – fragment osobistego statku używanego kiedyś przez byłego Imperatora. Później zbroja wykorzystywana przez Phasmę. Ostatecznie przerobiona przez niego na kamizelkę antyblastową. Wziął z depozytu zbroję zdjętą z trupa pani kapitan i przerobił ją na kamizelkę zaraz po tym, jak Ren odmówił mu awansu i przedstawił starego znajomego jego ojca. I – uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli – tym razem warto było posłuchać rad papy i mieć w zanadrzu wyjście awaryjne.

  
Co nie oznacza, że wszystko poszło jak przewidział. Pryde szczęściem nie strzelił mu w głowę, ale też użył karabinka szturmowego a nie lekkiego pistoletu, jaki powinni nosić oficerowie. Impet eksplodującej energii wgniótł napierśnik i połamał mu kilka żeber, a wydzielona przy tym energia pozbawiła go przytomności. Na szczęście młodzi oficerowie, których przygotował na tę ewentualność czuwali. A ten łajdak się nie zorientował, że trafiony blastem powinien paść na ziemię zamiast odlecieć kilka metrów do tyłu.

  
I teraz leżał w tej zawczasu przygotowanej kryjówce, wydrążonej we wnętrzu asteroidy powstałej z eksplozji Ilum vel. Starkilera. Taaak, zawsze trzeba mieć przygotowane wyjście awaryjne – powtórzył sobie ponownie. I zaufanych ludzi. Popatrzył na chronometr. Od czasu spotkania tych pajaców z Resistance i ich futrzaka minęła prawie doba.  
Wzrok mu się przyzwyczajał do oświetlenia, zobaczył leżący na swoim krześle swój mundur, zauważył, że ktoś poświęcił czas żeby zacerować dziurę po postrzale. Zobaczył też e wejście do jaskini jest pilnowane przez FN-2199. Nines, któremu nikt nie dawał szans po postrzale na Takodanie, a którego zabrał z pobojowiska i umieścił w bacie. Jak i kilku innych, którymi nikt się nie zainteresowął. Tak się buduje pozycję i lojalność. Dbając o własnych żołnierzy. Brendol tego nigdy nie rozumiał, nie potrafił ogarnąć, że lojalności, tej prawdziwej, się nie kupuje, uważał, że da się oprzeć autorytet tylko na strachu. I spotkała go za to zasłużona kara. Renia chyba też żołnierze nie obchodzili, po Takodanie wolał zajmować się tą swoją panienką. Głupek jeden.

  
\- Generale, Generale! – głos krzyczącego przybliżał się razem z krokami  
A ten czego tak krzyczy? Kurde, nawet poleżeć w spokoju nie dadzą. No ale, bądźmy wyrozumiali. W końcu to dzięki tym paru najbardziej zaufanym i wiernym porucznikom cały plan się powiódł nadspodziewanie dobrze. Prawie dobrze – poprawił się w myślach. Postrzelona noga go dalej bolała. Że też ten były szturmowiec nie potrafił zrozumieć prostego polecenia… Choć pewnie zrobił to złośliwie, złośliwiec jeden. Taki zupełny brak wdzięczności, ech, nie warto się dla takich narażać. Niepotrzebne odruchy, których powinien się wystrzegać.

  
\- Generale – porucznik Rent zasalutował regulaminowo – pilne wieści. Z Exegol!  
\- I dlatego musieliście aż biec, żeby mi powiedzieć, że ta kanalia ze szpicrutą do końca zniszczyła ten śmieszny Ruch Oporu? Spokojnie, oznajmianie mi rzeczy oczywistych może poczekać.  
\- Ale, właśnie – zasapany oficer łapał oddech – że wcale nie. Nie ma już Pryda… Nie żyje. Pokonali ich  
\- Zaraz, powoli – generał aż zmusił się do wstania – jako „pokonali”? W jaki sposób? Przecież to bez sensu jest!  
\- Ermen, nasza ostatnia wtyka w sztabie Pryda meldowała na szyfrowanym kanale, że nagle pojawiła się jakaś ogromna zbieranina wszystkiego co lata. Dostaliśmy parę obrazów z radarów i bezpośrednich holo. No, robiło to wrażenie. A potem transmisja zamilkła. I chyba już jej nie zobaczymy. Potem – wziął oddech – dostaliśmy komunikaty Resistance na oficjalnych kanałach, co się wydarzyło. Pogrom. Nie ma już tej floty Sithów, o którą się pan pokłócił z Najwyższym Przywódcą… Nie ma już tego czegoś, tego co nie może zdechnąć, choć już dawno powinno, jak sam pan mówił. Oni wyeliminowali to zagrożenie  
\- No to dobra wiadomość! – mężczyzna ucieszył się – trzeba by otworzyć jakiś dobry trunek. Aaaa – nagle spoważniał, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał – jakieś wieści o naszym Księciu Panu? Może go w końcu ta dziewczynka ukrzywdziła?  
\- Relacje są niejasne. Ponoć też nie żyje. Tak mówią…  
\- Mówią – generał zamyślił się – Czego to ludzie nie mówią. ciało ktoś widział? Jacyś bezpośredni świadkowie?  
\- Nie, nie ma świadków. Tylko plotki. Ciała też nikt nie widział.  
\- Jak go znam, a znam bardziej niżbym chciał, to on jeszcze gdzieś kiedyś wylezie z jakiejś dziury. Ale, na dziś to nie nasz problem. Można świętować. Problemem jest znowu i jak kilka miesięcy wcześniej Resistance.  
\- Resistance? – oficer nie ukrywał zdziwienia – Generale Hux, po tym co zaszło to chyba już koniec. Nasze rozproszone siły są powoli niszczone, zewsząd dochodzą informacje o atakach, praktycznie z całej galaktyki, Bespin, Endor…  
\- Dlatego – wziął datapad z jego ręki i szybko wystukał sekwencję kodów – właśnie wysłałem rozkaz do wszystkich sił, aby wykonały plan Shen 33. Każdy dowódca będzie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Niech się oderwą od przeciwnika, wycofają nawet ci no nie są zaangażowani w walkę. Zawsze mówiłem, że rozpraszanie sił to błąd, ale kto by mnie tam słuchał. To teraz mamy. Teraz trzeba ponownie się skoncentrować, przeczekać i uderzyć później, z podwójną mocą.  
\- Ale – głos młodego oficera zawahał się na chwilę – ale teraz czy dalsza walka ma sens, jak całą galaktyka jest przeciw nam? No – zawahał się – po tym co pan dla nich zrobił, to chyba możemy to jakoś pokojowo zakończyć. Przecież teraz powinni pana witać jak swego i wszystko zapomnieć, ten ich głównodowodzący generał, jak mu tam, Dameron, którego pan ocalił…  
\- Powinni lub nie powinni. Zapomną lub nie… Gdyby nawet, to co, złagodzą wyrok? Wyślą na wygnanie? Nie bądź naiwny. Pomagałem im, żeby się pozbyć Rena. Ale teraz jego już nie ma, a cele pozostają te same.  
\- No ale, przecież wobec togo, co widać na tym przekazie z Exegolu, to jest ich tyle, że możemy mieć poważne problemy  
\- Ach, owszem, ale to zbieranina. Zaraz się rozejdą. I… – obrócił się , zdejmując mundur z krzesła i nakładając go na siebie – za chwilę zapanuje chaos. Wyobrażasz sobie galaktykę rządzoną przez FN-2187? Bo ja jakoś nie za bardzo.  
\- No właśnie nie za bardzo – porucznik prawie parsknął śmiechem – co ja mówię, nie, zdecydowanie nie.  
\- No widzisz. Damy im trochę czasu, niech się nacieszą zwycięstwem – powoli dopinał mundur – a potem będzie nasza kolej. Powiadom dowódców, że marszałek Hux przejmuje ponownie dowodzenie.  
\- Z tym – oficer zawahał się – z tym może być problem. Wszyscy myśleli, że jest pan martwy. I mamy już paru nowych kandydatów do tego tytułu. I parę deklaracji nowych głównodowodzących.  
\- To jeszcze zobaczymy – wstał, opierając się o lasce – trzeba w takim razie zorganizować spotkanie z owymi „marszałkami”. I ustalić jakiś konsensus. A ty, komandorze, tak, komandorze, lojalność powinna być nagrodzona, przygotuj mi listę kapitanów okrętów, którzy będą mi lojalni. Widać tworzenie wszystkiego od nowa należy zacząć od przygotowania kolejnego wyjścia awaryjnego.

  
Gdy Rent wyszedł, Hux podszedł do końca jaskini, gdzie od nie było ściany a od przestrzeni kosmicznej dzieliła go tylko bariera energetyczna. Popatrzył na świecące się w oddali gwiazdy. No galaktyko – pomyślał – gotowa na kolejne starcie? Tym razem zrobimy to mądrzej, rozsądniej, na moich zasadach. Nagle sobie przypomniał wydarzenia sprzed roku – zrobimy to tak, żeby Lindy mogła być ze mnie dumna, bo przecież jak komuś coś obiecałem, to nie po to żeby się tego wypierać.  
Niemniej, ta wojna jeszcze trochę potrwa.


End file.
